One Cold Midnight
Lalaloopsy:One Cold Midnight is a fanfiction by Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD. Characters *Midnight Moonshine *The Button Spirit *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Peanut Bigtop *Spot Splatter Splash *Jewel Sparkles *Pillow Featherbed *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Pix E. Flutters *Patch Treasurechest *Lady Stillwaiting *Sir Battlescard *Candy Broomsticks *Pumpkin Candle Light *Stitch Scraps N'Sewn *Others Chapter 1 "Hooray!" screeched Midnight Moonbeam,looking at her calander pinned to her wall "Halloween is finally here!" she cried. Spot Splatter Splash was sitting in the corner painting a portrait of the peaceful evening outside of the window.Spot giggled at Midnight."Calm down,Midnight!" Spot laughed,"It's still only 5 O'clock,you cannot go trick or treating yet...". "Sorry,Spot I am just sew excited!" Midnight squealed. "You still have to open your birthday presents yet..." grinned Spot,dipping her paintbrush into a paint pot filled with red paint. "I really cannot wait!" danced Midnight. "Oh no!!!" Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff called from the kitchen.Mittens rushed in looking worried."Someone vandalised all of the pumpkin patch!" gasped Mittens. "What?!" boomed Midnight. Spot immediately put down her paint brush and ran to the kitchen window to see loads of pumpkin remains and seeds smeared all over the pumpkin patch. Spot shook her head."Who would do something like this...?" says Spot,putting her hands on her hips. "Someone jealous that's who..." pointed out Mittens.Midnight dissapointedly looked into her pumpkin patch to see 3 misty figures running off into the distance. "What am I going to do?!" she muttered,as her heart sank to her feet. "We will go with you to get some new ones..." said Spot. "Yeah,there is one not far from Dot's house..." added Mittens. Midnight shook her head."No...I shall go on my own,since they are my pumpkins after all..." she mumbled. "Are you sure...?" Spot asked. Midnight nodded and walked off to find some more pumpkins. Midnight felt uneasy as she walked farther away from her house,she felt like somebody or something was watching her. Midnight tried to shake off that horrible feeling,but it just made her more paranoid. All of a sudden,the bushes russled,Midnight's heart thumped again her chest. Stitch,Pumpkin and Candy all jumped out,making Midnight fall off her feet. "Aaaah!" Midnight screamed. "Hello..." Stitch said,smirking evilly at Midnight. "What do you want from me,now?! I gave you the money..." gulped Midnight,trembling. "Yes...but you didn't give us ALL of the money,did you?!" snapped Candy,tapping her fingernails against her broomstick. "I am so sorry,okay?!" cried Midnight. "We gave you a warning,by smashing up your pumpkin patch..." smirked Stitch. "You were the ones who did that?!" asked Midnight,furiously. Pumpkin Candle Light,stud behind Stitch and Candy not saying anything. Midnight looked at her for support. But,Pumpkin tried to ignore Midnight's stare. Midnight had got into some trouble with Stitch and Candy in the past and now they wanted money... Midnight tried to run away,but the two of them chased after her,yelling her name and asking for their money. Pumpkin just stood there,watching.Pumpkin felt sorry for Midnight,but could do nothing to help her... But,behind a bush a sinister figure was watching,it's button eyes glowing red... "This is just the beginning..." it cackled,as it dissapeard off into the evening mist. Chapter 2 coming soon... Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfics Category:Stories Category:Horror